1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interior trim panel for a vehicle door and a method of making an interior trim panel.
2. Background Art
Vehicle designers may design the specified interior trim for vehicle doors that include trim and bolster portions and other soft padded areas. Padding is frequently specified in certain areas, such as in areas near arm rests or in areas where vehicle occupants make contact with their hands or arms. Interior trim is frequently designed with multiple appearance effects and feel by providing different areas with different trim finishes. For example an interior trim panel of a door may have wood appearance portions, cloth surfaces, leather portions, and various textile coverings.
Panel portions having different physical characteristics may require multiple assembly operations to join adjacent parts together by sealing or in conjunction with adhesives. Labor costs generally tend to increase as the number of assembly operations required to prepare an interior trim panel for a door increase. Secondary manufacturing operations require additional tooling, fixtures and labor expense.
There is a need for an interior trim panel for a door and a method of making an interior trim panel having different portions that have a combination of different surface finishes. Some surface coverings may be supported by a relatively rigid bolster panel. There is a further need to provide such a method and article in a one-piece construction that minimizes material and labor costs. It is important that a high quality interior panel be provided that reduces assembly time and the number of assembly operations required to provide the interior trim panel for a door.
The above problems and needs are addressed by applicants' invention as summarized below.